


Archer's Paradox

by HappyDagger



Series: Requests [9]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Control Issues, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Forced Bonding, Kidnapping, M/M, Marijuana, Masochism, Mind Games, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, References to Knotting, Sadism, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:30:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyDagger/pseuds/HappyDagger
Summary: Situation in which the arrow flies in the direction aimed although its initial movement is in a different direction.*[thramsay one shots]1)Overdraw- The guys get coffee2)Serving- Ramsay has the flu. Luckily, he also has Reek.3)Creeping- Late one night, an angry, jealous Ramsay comes knocking on Theon's door.4)Release- The tension of fighting the bond he didn't want becomes unbearable for Theon.*ccsf.edu





	1. Overdraw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nanners (nanjcsy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/gifts), [amortentia_on_her_lips](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amortentia_on_her_lips/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Drawing the arrow beyond the face of the bow or drawing the bow to its point of maximum stress on the limbs._
> 
> This is for nanjcsy who was not feeling well.
> 
> The guys get coffee.

“Thank you,” Reek said softly as he passed through the door Ramsay held.

Alyn stopped at the threshold. “I’ll hold it.”

“Go.”

“YOU GO!” Alyn shoved through the other door.

Damon messed Ramsay’s hair and smiled.

Then some cunt just walked right in like Ramsay was some kind of fucking volunteer asshole doorman, so he tripped the ugly fucker and stepped over him while he shouted, “Hey!” from the floor.

“You’re welcome!” He slid his arm around Reek, who was waiting close by. “What do you want to get? What’s good?”

“I’ll get you something, Ramsay,” Damon quickly offered.

“Hey! You!”

Reek was watching all the pretty strangers hurry past, talk to each other, and laugh but he quickly realized Alyn was yelling at him. “Me?”

“Come here.”

“Oh.” He grinned at Ramsay and touched his queasy stomach.

Ramsay smirked and lead him over to the counter where Alyn was standing with his arms crossed.

“I want to teach you something; how to order coffee for real.”

“Are you ready?” A barista with rosy cheeks and dark pulled back hair finished writing on a cup and bent to set it on the bar.

“Get what you want, puppy.”

“Um,” Reek cleared his throat. “Could I have a grande mocha no whip frappuccino affogato, please?”

“That’s a stupid order,” Alyn condemned.

Ramsay giggled.

Damon put a hand on Alyn’s shoulder. “It’s fine.”

Alyn leaned past Damon to look Reek in the face. “That’s a stupid drink.”

“Can I help the next person?”

“I’ll have a doppio,” Damon leaned over to say.

The girl recoiled under him slightly but smiled and rang him up.

“That sounds good. Should I get that, baby?” Ramsay asked Reek. He shoved him away and pulled him back, shoved him away and pulled him back, until the Reek fell into the nosy little man standing way too fucking close behind him.

“NO! You would hate it. No sugar," Damon quickly intervened.

“Sorry,” Reek mumbled to the man who indignantly straightened his comb over and shiny jacket.

“Ah.” Now Ramsay kept shoving and pulling Reek just for fun. How long was ordering going to take anyway?

“That is also stupid and not even _coffee,”_ Alyn sneered.

“Well, fuck me with a pineapple for asking, Alyn!”

Theon slid behind Ramsay back and suddenly seemed to find a chalkboard advertising new drinks quite interesting.

“He’ll have a grande double chocolate chip frappuccino,” Damon decided on Ramsay’s behalf.

“Horrible.”

“Alyn, _relax._ We’re almost done. What do **you** want?”

Alyn shook his head because it was so stupid and obvious. _“Coffee.”_

The barista nervously rubbed a Harry Potter button pinned to her lanyard. “Ok, what kind?”

_“... What?”_

“So, we have um, Breakfast Blend, Cafe Verona-”

“Komodo Dragon,” Damon said with a happy smile. “You’ll like it.”

“Dragon?! What the fuck is happening?”

“Tall, grande or venti, Alyn?” Ramsay giggled. He poked Alyn’s ribs until he exploded.

“THIS IS FUCKING STUPID!”

“Count to ten,” Damon quietly suggested.

“This WHOLE SHIT SHOW is a fucking JOKE!”

Damon laid a heavy arm on Alyn's shoulders. “Alright, that’s not how we act in public. Remember? He’ll have a tall.”

Ramsay blew the wrapper off a straw and into Reek’s red face. “Guess how much your small coffee costs, Alyn?”

“Can I have names for your drinks?”

“NO,” Alyn and Damon answered.

“Rudiger,” Ramsay said and leaned over the counter to tap his waiting cup.

“Hey!” The barista looked surprised. "Theon? Greyjoy?” The barista leaned this way then that past the boys trying to make him out. “Is that you?”

Reek’s eyes closed as his stomach sank. He turned back around with a bashful grin. “Hhhii, Morgan.”

“Morgan?” Ramsay had stopped laughing. “Just who the fuck are you?”

“Oh my goodness! _Theon!_ Wait around for my break, ok? Hold on, let me come give you a hug!”

“Nope. No. I just got over the worst cold. I think I’m still-”

“Diseased,” Ramsay finished for him. He grabbed Reek’s chin and turned his face in the correct direction. “I should have kept you in quarantine a little longer, I think.”

The pink blooming in Reek’s hot cheeks ran up to his ears.

“Oh, no. You do look a little feverish.” The little harlot blathered. “Um, if that’s everything your price is $32.78.”

Alyn just stood there going pale.

Damon quietly paid while Ramsay was distracted.

“Morgan, huh?” Ramsay yanked Reek closer by the front of his hoodie then zipped it up for him. “You didn’t tell me about _Morgan,_ puppy _."_

"Thirty fucking god damn dollars..." Alyn muttered.

"You guys can move down there to pick up your- Theon your ear! What happened?”

“Um…” Most people pretended not to notice or went out of their way not to stare. It was dark in here, but not dark enough, apparently. “A dog… bit it.” He shrugged and grinned.

“A dog, huh?” Ramsay whispered in that ear.

Reek swallowed and bit his lip. “THIS IS MY BOYFRIEND!” he said way too high and loud and grinned, wrapping his arms around Ramsay’s waist.

“Oh! He’s so handsome! You’re lucky!” The sweet little girl clasped her hands by her cheek and smiled.

“Hear that?” Ramsay jabbed Reek in his pokey ribs. “You’re **lucky**.”

Reek crumpled but wearily pulled himself back up. “I know.”

The stout little man behind them stomped and threw his hands up. “Can you move now, or what?”

“What?” Ramsay replied.

“I said, ‘Can you move now or what'?!”

“What?”

Damon smirked and shoved everyone down the counter to the pickup area.

“Oooo! Look at mine, baby!” Ramsay held his drink up and examined it before trying. “It’s really chocolatey. I don’t even taste the coffee.”

“Well-”

Damon cut off and blocked the barista serving their drinks. “You know how you are; so immune to everything. Alcohol doesn’t slow you down at all, pills don’t slow you down, pot doesn’t chill you out, even tranquilizers… you’re just immune to drugs I guess!”

“Huh.” Ramsay smacked and licked his lips. “Yummy.”

“That’s a gross fruity drink. It’s not coffee.” Alyn’s arms were still crossed as he stared the stout man down even as he corrected Ramsay.

“It’s not fruity, ALYN. I said it’s fucking chocolatey and yummy.”

Alyn swiped his coffee from the counter. “Let’s go already.”

Damon sipped his drink. "We're waiting on one more."

Ramsay stuck a finger in his whip cream then prodded it into Reek’s mouth. His grin grew as Reek’s eyes slowly drooped and glazed over.

The stout man grabbed Reek’s drink and started to walk away.

“Hey! HEY! THAT SAYS ‘THEON’ asshole!” Alyn snapped.

“So? Who’s Theon?” the man demanded smugly.

Reek looked to Ramsay but stayed silent.

Ramsay smirked. “That’s his, buddy. Here’s yours.” Ramsay held up the man’s. “Come and get it.”

The little troll came with his stubby hand extended. “Well, I already tasted this one so you better order a new one and-”

Ramsay dangled his drink over a garbage can then dropped it in.

“HEY!”

“Oops. Guess you have to get back in line and reorder it.” Ramsay waved him away.

“Guys?” Morgan waved and pointed to the pickup counter. “I made you a new one. Have a good night!”

Reek was careful to thank her only after Ramsay did.

 

They went to leave, but as they reached the door Alyn was still standing there, just staring at the man.

Damon went back to wrangle him. “It’s not worth it.”

Alyn frowned. Clearly, he didn’t agree.

“Someone will miss him," Damon argued. "Look how he’s dressed. He has a job somewhere.”

“Retired,” Ramsay speculated, dragging Reek back to join them.

“I bet he has a shitty part-time job to make ends meet. Look how offended he is by life,” Reek said softly.

“He was probably an asshole in a bank or some shit and now he’s a way bigger asshole in a shoe store,” Ramsay giggled.

“Someone will miss him, Alyn. It’s not worth it.”

“BUT!” He threw his hands up and looked to Ramsay for help. “I mean! I wouldn’t HERE!”

“Shh.” Damon glanced around. “We already made ourselves known.”

“But Ramsay could give you a ride home and I would just fol-”

“No," Ramsay agreed.

“But that asshole-! And! THIS IS WHY WE SHOULD GO TO DUNKIN DONUTS!”

  
  
  



	2. Serving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Protective thread wrapped around the bowstring where the arrow is nocked._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ramsay has the flu. Luckily, he also has Reek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For WitchesBrew

Ramsay flopped and growled pathetically. "Reeeeeeeeeeeeek!"

"Master?" He said softly and knelt by the couch. "What is it?"

"I'm dying!" Ramsay shouted from under a goose feather pillow. 

"Poor Master." Reek rubbed his back with slow, gentle circles; the way he liked when he was feeling very sorry for himself. "I'll get you some medicine and a nice blanket. Stay home with me today."

"Father wants me to go to some bullshit board meeting," Ramsay complained sharply into the couch cushions.

"You can't," Reek insisted softly. "Not like this. You have to recover. Let me take care of you instead? Please, Master? I'll sit with you, right here." 

He stood and left while Ramsay yelled into the couch, under his pillow, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Do you want to watch Silence of the Lambs?"

"NO."

Reek started unlacing Ramsay's boots. Ramsay didn't kick Reek so much as stamp his foot, but Reek was pushed halfway off the couch anyhow. He emerged from under the fat pillow then, tossing it across the living room. "Get off of me! I have to go. So FUCK IT! I will then! And I hope they all die too!"

Reek covered Ramsay with a blanket and brought his pillow back. "No, Master. Please. You can't." Reek pulled off one boot then started on the other. "You work so hard all the time. You need to rest. I'm sorry your father is so demanding." Ramsay let Reek massage his feet. "No appreciates you the way they should." Ramsay lifted his hip so Reek could slide his trousers off. "Isn't that better? Let me make you some tea."

"But Father!" Ramsay threw his hands up and let them crash. 

"I'll call Walda."

"What the fuck good will that do?"

Reek ran his long fingers through Ramsay's thick hair and began to massage his scalp. "You know how Walda can persuade your father."

Ramsay smirked. "Pathetic."

Reek smiled. "He likes her."

"Gross."

"I'll call her." Reek kissed Ramsay forehead.

"Hmmph."

 

"Take your medicine."

"It's bullshit."

"Please?"

Ramsay turned his head away. 

"Please, Master? I'm so worried about you. You shouldn't suffer. Poor Ramsay."

"Fine, if you'll stop bitching." Ramsay sat up, snatched the pills, and swallowed them.

"Thank you." Reek kissed Ramsay's flushed cheek. "You're so hot. Let me get you a cool cloth for your forehead."

 

"Here you go."

"You took too long."

"I'm sorry. Here's some tea."

"Good," Ramsay mumbled. "Why don't you put something on instead of talking me to death?"

"Like Silence of the Lambs?"

"Yeah." Ramsay drank some tea and laid back down yawning. "I love that movie. Reek?"

"Yes?"

"Don't go anywhere. I mean stay _right_ where I can fucking see you."

"Ok," Reek said softly. "I just sit right here, beside you."

 


	3. Creeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _The undesired forward motion of the bowstring from the anchor point immediately prior to release._
> 
> Late one night, an angry, jealous Ramsay comes knocking on Theon's door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For amortentia_on_her_lips

When Theon's phone buzzed, he saw who it was and turned it off. He tossed the phone onto the foot of his bed where it bounced off and hit the floor.

"Shit." Oh well.

After a few clicks, his white lighter finally sparked and lit. It didn't lend much glow to the dark room, but he could make out the crushed weed in his glass pipe and stirred it with the small orange fire.

His eyes watered and chest burned nicely. He liked to see how long he could hold the smoke. The answer never satisfied him.

Something pinged off his balcony railing.

Theon coughed and squinted, looking around for some water. Maybe he had a lollipop somewhere?

Then it happened again, and now he heard shouting. Something popped off his window.

"What the hell?"

Theon's bare legs found their way through the darkness to the floor. They carried him to the sliding glass door and onto the tiny concrete balcony.

It was humid out here. Someone was yelling. Wasn't someone yelling inside too? He looked back to his apartment. It was so dark in there. Where did he put the pipe? It couldn't be burning the apartment down. No, no. He had never heard of that happening to anyone. It wouldn’t just happen now; pot doesn’t burn like that.

"THEON!" Ramsay was in the parking lot shouting up to the balcony, illuminated by streetlight and squared by angry determination. _"Let. Me. In."_

Theon leaned down to rest his elbows on the metal railing. "No. I just got my hair how I like it and I know you'll fuck it up." His body felt like a collection of statically charged balloons. He really needed some water or a piece of ice to suck on.

Ramsay's chest puffed out. He stalked around to the stairwell.

Theon padded his thigh and ass for a pack of smokes, then realized,  _right,_ he was only wearing boxers. "Damn it," he mumbled. They were probably in the kitchen and that was forever away. How was he supposed to get there from here and come all the way back, and not get lost and still relax- a bath! Could he take his laptop in the bath? No. Way too much planning.

Theon frowned at nearby pounding. Construction? At this time of night?

He slapped his ear to smack a mosquito buzzing by it.

"UNLOCK THE DOOR!"

 _Fuck!_ Theon sobered up a little and commandeered his floating, indifferent body, steering it with stumbles and bumps through the bedroom into the living room. A row of liquor bottles on the breakfast bar was all that separated it from the kitchen/laundry area.

 _Wow, I am really fast to get here so soon._ He stared at the drumbeat coming through his door, directionless and confused for a moment.

"HEY!" That single MILF upstairs yelled down. "It's a school night!"

Theon opened the door without removing the chain. He peered through the slit with one bloodshot eye. "Hey, shut up. Go away!"

"Unlock the fucking..."

Theon fell back and crashed numbly on the carpet when his front door slammed into him.

"DOOR!" Ramsay's fingers curved around the door's edge and raced up to find the little gold plated chain holding him back. 

Theon sat up rubbing the side of his face. _"Stop it!"_

Ramsay's hand slipped away. "I'm not going to stop. I'm going to upset your neighbors until they call the police unless you let me in." Ramsay penetrated the slit between the door and doorframe with a long penknife. "Anything you don't want the cops to see in there?" Ramsay slid the penknife up through the opening until it found the chain.

Theon groaned and sat up on the flat carpet. "Ok, well... what do you want?"

Ramsay poked the tip of the penknife through one gold-plated loop and used it to pull the chain back. 

"Don't! Stop!"

The bolt fell through its opening. Ramsay shoved through then locked the door behind him. "You never use the deadbolt." He turned to glare down at Theon. Ramsay looked different than he had at bars and clubs. He was wearing a black hoodie, Dickies, and boots. His hair was wild like his eyes and his face, though his expression was icy. "Anyone could have come in here and fucking ended you so many gods damned times, you stupid fucking piece of shit. But you used it _tonight_ when _**I**_ need you!"

Theon shook his head and tried to will himself to rise. He couldn't remember all the steps, but his body would. "Wha- how did you even get through the gate?"

"I followed someone who had the code, dumbass." Ramsay walked the few steps to the kitchen area. He turned on the light and dropped out of sight, hidden by the breakfast bar.

A cabinet door shut and Ramsay rose before Theon could think that this all had never really happened.

Theon approached slowly, holding his airy head with one hand. "Hey... hey! You don't know where I live."

Ramsay stood still, growing darker, under the flickering yellow kitchen light. His left hand tightened around the roll of packing tape he’d found so quickly. "Did you fuck her yet?"

Theon sobered up again. His heart pounded rapidly through his chest, to his fingertips. "No. You can't do this. You do NOT get to fucking DO this shit again! _Every_ fucking time I get someone's NAME you reappear-“

”Did you?”

”I haven’t had the chance! I JUST met her to-" Theon's anger was extinguished by a deep chill. He tried to swallow but his mouth was tingling dry. "How did you know?"

"About the Stark cunt?" Ramsay said in a low voice. His mouth twitched with a bitter smile. 

"Do you have a red GTO now? Are you...following me?"

Ramsay crept a few silent steps closer.

Adrenaline was racking Theon's body, trying to make it DO something but he was stuck to the floor. He started shaking his head again in protest. "Ramsay... it's over."

"IT'S **NOT** OVER!" Ramsay swung his arm out, sending more than half of the mostly empty liquor bottles on Theon's breakfast bar crashing to the tile. 

Theon put both his hands up. "Please! Fuck! Someone's going to call the fucking cops if you keep doing that shit!"

" **I** DIDN'T SAY IT WAS OVER!" Ramsay grabbed the neck of a broken Captain Morgan's bottle and flung it at Theon. 

Theon was too slow to duck in time. The glass bounced off his bony shoulder. "Ramsay, stop!" He heard one hit the back of his head and found himself back on the carpet before he felt the pain, throbbing in a remote way. 

The room went dark then faded in and out. 

 

Theon felt himself being moved, but he wasn't oriented enough to time and space to understand what it meant. A large part of him just wanted to sleep while another was a siren screaming far away.

After some time, in some amount of space, Theon tried to touch the warm and pounding back of his head but couldn't. His hands were stuck behind his back.

Ramsay was yanking his boxers off. "You're over it? You're over me?" He tossed Theon's boxers over his shoulder.

Theon kept his dry lips pressed together.

Ramsay grinned. "Let's find out." He held up a set of keys. "Do you like my brand new GTO?"

Theon struggled to get on his feet but was slapped down and crashed into the floor again before he could stand. He heard himself groan but still felt numb.

"I don't like your seventeen-year-old Toyota Spyder. It's a rusty dented piece of shit outside and a fucking dumpster inside." Ramsay gave the car keys a jingle. "How much do _you_ like it? Get on your knees." 

Theon rolled onto one shoulder and tried to get his legs back underneath him. "I don't... I don't want to play-"

"See your car keys? Watch them disappear." Ramsay fingers closed around the keys like a hungry spider then slid down the front of his pants. 

"What are you doing?" Theon got up on his knees. His taped wrists rubbed against his ass. "Why? Why?"

“You got a little cut behind your ear when you pissed me off.” Ramsay lowered his voice. “The head bleeds so much, gorgeous trails down your neck and shoulder. Do you have any idea what that looks like against your skin? Do you think anyone else could _ever_ look at you like **I** do?”

 

Shivering, naked on his knees, Theon looked up at Ramsay. He understood the game and felt he was loosing already. 

“I’m leaving before the police come to check on the noise. You want your car keys? You have ten minutes to get them. If your little prick gets stiff, then it’s not over and when I leave, I’m taking you with me.”

Theon’s throat and mouth were suddenly wet. His eyes warmed and misted. He kept slowly shaking his head.“You can’t.”

“Who's going to stop me? Who would come looking for you?” Ramsay grinned and beckoned Theon with one finger. “Nine minutes.”

Theon’s head dropped.

Ramsay laughed. ”You have to try! Maybe you’ll win! Come closer.”

The carpet was worn down and dirty. This apartment was a shithole when Theon moved in so he never tried to take care of it. What was the point?

Theon looked up and swallowed. He inched closer, one knee at a time. “But I can’t... my hands-“

”Use your slut mouth, you fucking idiot.”

Theon pressed closer, eyeing the fly on Ramsay’s black pants. 

“Eight minutes.”

Ramsay’s cologne brought a flood of memories. His warmth, his thick hand combing through Theon’s hair...

Theon bit the top corner of the fly and tried pulling the eye around the button. 

“There you go,” Ramsay said in a low voice.

Finally, the fabric was yanked and pulled around the button, freeing it. 

“That’s good. Seven minutes.”

"It hasn't been- you aren't even looking at your phone!"

Ramsay chuckled. "I have an _excellent_ sense of time. Sometimes my internal clock does get thrown off by whores running their mouths."

'I'm not a whore' caught in Theon's throat, even though nothing he'd done was actually cheating on Ramsay. It wasn't cheating. Theon had ended things. That's what it means when you don't call someone back, change your number, change your address, delete your facebook, change your Instagram and SnapChat...

"Six minutes. Keep staring at me. I like it." 

Theon groaned and winced in frustration. 

"If it really is over between us, looking at me will only help you not finish the half chub you started," Ramsay laughed.

Theon's face burned worse than his bruised skull was aching. So he stared Ramsay in his slush-colored eyes. He would say 'Fuck you' if he wasn't naked, on his knees, with his wrists tapped behind him, and if he wasn't already battered and bleeding. 

He used his teeth to pull down Ramsay's zipper.  

"Good boy." Ramsay caressed the top of his head then pulled it closer.

Theon whined. His dick jumped and warmed.  _Hopeless._

Ramsay's cock was already pressing against the slit in his slit boxers.

"Five."

 _You dumb cunt. That fucking asshole._ Theon blinked a hot tear onto his lashes and swallowed thickly. This isn't how life goes! Life is real. The game was stupid and meaningless and Theon knew that but he was being taken along anyhow as if the reverse was true. 

He pressed closer. The heat and smell. The hand petting his head. The voice. The humiliation. _His astounding vibrant eyes._

Ramsay stopped smiling. He looked as caught as Theon felt, only he was starving for this. "Four."

He used the tip of his nose to open the slit held his breath. 

Ramsay's hard cock pushed through and met Theon's parted lips. Ramsay grabbed Theon's hair with one hand and held his throat with the other. 

Theon saw the metal in a mess of black hair.

"I win."

Theon's erection was aching. He took Ramsay into his mouth and found something to suck on after all.

Ramsay swallowed and closed his eyes. "Never again. Never without you again."

Theon became more needy and frantic.

"Fucking gods," Ramsay hissed. He let his head sag back and smiled. "I missed you too."

 

Ramsay pet, pulled, and finally face fucked Theon until he came in his pet's eager mouth.  _"Such a good boy,"_ Ramsay cooed in his ear. Then he left Theon, zipping up his pants and walking away to the bedroom. 

Theon sank to sitting on his ankles. He trembled and blinked. "What did I do?"

"You leaked precum on your shitty floor." He knelt and pushed Theon onto his back. "You smoke in bed?" Ramsay tsked and took Theon's knees under one arm. He pulled Theon's thin Pirates baseball pajama pants onto his feet and shins then over his thighs. "You know what leads to, right?"

Ramsay stopped to look Theon in the eyes for a moment.

He grinned at last. 

Theon gasped.

 

Ramsay put Theon over his shoulder and dropped his car keys on the filthy floor. When he left with Theon in his red GTO, the front door was unlocked and smoke was slithering out onto the balcony.

 

 

 


	4. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Release: To shoot the arrow from the bow at full draw._
> 
> The tension of fighting the bond he didn't want becomes unbearable for Theon.

Theon pushed his way through the crowded club. Neon lights flashed in time with the music, coloring hazy smoke as they shot through the dark. He patted his back pocket, then his front, and looked over his shoulder as he fled down a hallway.

Stained white paper taped to a metal door across from the bathrooms read:

_EVENT STAFF ONLY_

Theon slipped in and closed the door behind him, shutting out the music so that only the bass pulsed through the concrete lounge he’d snuck into. There was an old brown couch on a large Southwestern rug, a small metal table surrounded by folding chairs, a corner kitchenette, bathroom, and closet.

Theon headed for the mini fridge and searched for a bottle of water. Any water. He dug into his pocket and pulled out an Altoid tin. The two last pills slid into its back corner.

The knob on the metal entrance turned.

“Shit.” Theon pinched the pills with a tremorous hand and scrambled for the staff bathroom. As he hurried in and popped the pills, Ramsay burst into the room. One of the pills dropped from Theon’s bottom lip and rolled away.

“Theon!”

“No!” He slammed and locked the door then sighed into it and slid down to the square tiled floor.

The door rocked when Ramsay threw his weight into it.

Theon’s head rolled back. One pill has to do _something_.

“OPEN THE DOOR!”

Theon clawed at his chest as Ramsay kicked and pounded.   _Please work. Please work now. Please, please, please._ He shuddered as he exhaled.

 

This wouldn’t have happened if Ramsay wasn’t a fucking liar.

Theon couldn’t have known by looking at him. Clegane; now THAT fucker lets you know what the hell he is the moment you see him. But Ramsay’s ice blue eyes were lined with dark, long lashes. His body language is expressive, his face, dramatic.

Theon licked his lips as Ramsay kept pounding.

His mouth is soft and full. Warm. Sensual. But he also bites.

Theon pulled his hair and groaned.

Ramsay isn’t tall, exactly, but he isn’t short. He doesn’t _look_ as impossibly strong as he is.  _It’s so fucking unfair!_

He’d tricked Theon, who didn’t understand until it was happening. Theon had been drunk and flattered. Ramsay was handsome. Too handsome.

Theon covered his face with both hands. Why didn’t he pay attention? Why did he keep taking shots instead of the pills?

_It should have been Robb._

Ramsay’s bellowing voice coursed through Theon, all the way down and out from his spine.

“Drowned God, please make it work. I promise I’ll…” _Shit. What kinds of things is He supposed to want again?_ Theon didn’t even know how to fake praying. “I’ll do **anything**.”

Theon opened his eyes and remembered, the Drowned God doesn’t want people like him. People like him are just prizes for people like his siblings.

He’s only Ramsay’s prize now.

 

Theon doesn’t look like what he is either. He worked tirelessly to keep it that way. Only his mother and doctor knew until Ramsay found him drunk off his ass on the Stark’s back porch.

 

Robb had left the party with Jeyne to go ‘dancing.’ _Sure_. Not that he told Theon. Sansa was talking with her friend and snapped at Theon for interrupting, “He left with his _fiance_ to go dancing. Then they’re probably going back to college. You can leave too, you know.”

Her friend held a red plastic cup to her pink lips and giggled.

Robb hadn’t said goodbye.

Again.

 

Ramsay found Theon on the wood plank steps and sat down next to him. “Hey there, Theon. You're hard to catch."

 _Not hard enough, apparently._ "Ramsay." Theon finished his drink and tossed the plastic cup in the Starks pretty lawn.

"This beer is piss. Can’t your family afford anything better?”

Theon laughed. “They can but they have no taste. And they aren’t my family.”

“Want some vodka instead?”

Theon should have stood and left. He hesitated and took the flask Ramsay offered instead.

He smelled so good. Not his cologne or shampoo, but  _Ramsay_. That should have been a clue, but Theon didn’t want to pay attention. He knew Ramsay was trouble. ‘Trouble’- he was fucking crazy. Dangerously fucking crazy.

But part of Ramsay's insanity was his obsession with Theon and nothing felt better in that lonely moment, feeling despised and forgotten, than being wanted so badly by someone so fascinating.

 

Theon did have some idea what he was doing to himself when he let Ramsay drag him through the Starks yard, weaving around smoking, drinking, and laughing groups of people.

He shoved Theon into the backseat of his car. The ache and swelling had never been so excruciating before. Another red flag, but it was too late anyhow. When Theon realized what was happening, he tried to crawl away and even pulled the door handle.

It didn’t matter. Ramsay was so much stronger.

He had tried to fight at first and yelled for Ramsay to stop but, before long, his own body worked against Theon. He clawed Ramsay’s back and shoulder blade, pressed his trembling thighs to Ramsay’s thrusting hips, desperately squeezed his hard strength, sucked him in.

In turn, Ramsay tore him apart and it was amazing. Theon came so hard, tears fled his eyes as he cried out. It went on and on without reverence to time, anyone or anything else in the world. Even as his eyes bulged and Theon gasped, panicked at what he’d done and the new, full, hot sensation in his lower belly, he was still riding rapids of ecstasy.

Unfortunately, Ramsay wanted Theon to be like that always; beneath him, yielding, dependant, enraptured, worshipping, and above all, _submissive_. Like everything else in his life, Ramsay somehow had got what he wanted and was prepared to do anything for it to remain that way.

 

In fact, this little set back had Ramsay worked into a frenzy. He kept screaming Theon's name. Every bang on the door made Theon’s hips grind. He sighed and rubbed his cheek on the door.

The pounding and cursing stopped. “Theon,” Ramsay’s voice was low now. Velvety. Close to Theon’s ear. “I can smell you.”

Theon groaned. He eyed the toilet paper. It was so far away from where he'd melted.  _Damn it. WORK already! DO something!_

“Are you touching yourself?”

“Uh-uh.” Theon shook his head. “No, no. I'm not... that's... something else. Go away.”

“I want you to.”

Theon whimpered. _“Please,_  go away.”

“Does it hurt, puppy?”

“God, yes.”

“You need me to make it better, don’t you?”

Tears stung Theon’s eyes. It was even worse than last time. This is how it would be now; what Ramsay could do to him. Would do to him.

“You’re trying not to touch yourself? Touch the lock instead.”

“Oh,” Theon shook his head, “fuck. I can’t… I shouldn’t. _Shit_.” He reached up.

“Feel it. Isn’t that nice and cold, baby?”

“Yes.”

“Caress it for me. Easy. What does it feel like?”

Theon swallowed. His knees were shaking. “Um, hard. Oblong…”

Ramsay’s voice was rough and deep. It clouded Theon’s mind so he couldn’t keep his eyes open. “Rub it for me.”

Theon’s hips bucked. His back arched. “Yes…”

Ramsay watched the metal circle move back and forth as he removed his belt. “You wonder what would happen if the door opened? I would do just want you want me to. I’ll hurt you and fuck you dumb. I’ll make you come yourself stupid, bring you home, and make sure you never leave again. It hurts me too, Theon. You hurt both of us.”

“Yes.”

“Rub it harder,” Ramsay demanded.

“It hurts.”

“Now push.”

The lock slid out. Ramsay threw the door open.

Theon was on the floor, his back curved like a bow. He touched his forehead to Ramsay’s boot. “ _Please.”_

Ramsay’s sharp smile was full of hunger. He fell on Theon to devour him.


End file.
